


【不仲】那孩子很好懂呢

by nkhr_ys



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkhr_ys/pseuds/nkhr_ys
Summary: きょもほく－K side
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 4





	【不仲】那孩子很好懂呢

**Author's Note:**

> 自我解讀  
> －  
> 靈感來自於GINGER 9月號採訪

－  
「京本さん，關於這次雜誌採訪的主題，想請問您關於松村さん的事。請問……」  
面對各式各樣的提問，關於北斗的種種都浮現於大我的腦海裡，歷歷在目。  
－  
『那孩子玩起我的手了啊，真是的，還在拍攝呢。』  
『那孩子拉著我的手開始轉圈圈了……啊對了，還收進花絮裡了，回去再看看吧，那時候的北斗真的超可愛的呀！』  
『那孩子摟住了我的腰啊！還在粉絲面前！』  
『那孩子……咦？從什麼時候開始的，好久沒來找我說話了……真寂寞呀……』  
『那孩子叫了我きょも哇，雖然是任務就是了。』  
『那孩子居然真的做了！居然真的掀了我瀏海問有沒有營業！當時的我真的被嚇到了啊！』  
『那孩子借我眼線筆時居然還問我要黑色的還是咖啡色的，簡直就像童話故事一樣。』  
『那孩子在影片裡提到了我安慰他的事，一開始還想說我怎麼了，結果原來是這樣！是真的很好喔，北斗的表演真的很優秀！』  
『那孩子主動坐在我旁邊了，團員原本還操碎了心，大家都幸苦了呢，為我們好好考慮了。』  
『那孩子害羞了呢，在我戳他臉頰的時候。』  
『那孩子抱我了呢，雖然是被慫恿的。』  
『那孩子在收到牽手任務的時候，居然想到要把手飾拿下來，真的好貼心。』  
『那孩子啊，明明人家沒有要求牽全程，卻好好的牽著我的手直到廣播結束，真是可愛。』  
『那孩子又偷看我了，真是的。』  
『那孩子更新日記了……什麼？うちの京本？我……我……！！！』  
『那孩子……向我示意，邀請了我。我過去了，往他懷裡過去了。他摟住了我……』  
－  
「京本さん？」發現對方遲遲沒有回應自己，工作人員小心的呼喚了對方的名字。而對方這才從回憶裡反應過來，對著工作人員道歉。  
「抱歉抱歉剛剛恍神了，您是問關於北斗的事情對吧？」  
－  
「北斗他啊，很好懂喔！」  
－  
大我一手撐著頭一邊斜眼看向坐得離自己最遠的北斗。周圍的團員們都在打鬧起鬨，只有北斗很安靜的看著自己的手機。但大我知到，北斗只是假裝自己不在乎，其實他很注意這邊在說什麼。就像北斗當時在休息室裡帶著耳機卻不播音樂一樣。  
－  
『啊！耳朵紅了！害羞了！真可愛……！』  
大我看著北斗漸漸染紅的耳尖這麼想著。而此時的大我，笑得十分溫柔。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 我不懂啊！！  
> 我真的不懂松村北斗！  
> 但是京本大我懂！！！  
> 不仲真的是一門學問（握拳）


End file.
